Eudora
by Lorado
Summary: A fantasy story about England.
1. Chapter 1: Rain

_"Again?"  
_His clothes were drenched with theendless colourless rain drops from the gloomy-looking sky. Slowly and steadily, he let out a long sigh upon the hateful weather. Generally, the condition of the weather in his place were judged by his current mood. But then again, the situation had gone completely off this time. Nobody knows; no one wonders; no one even give a fuck about this screwed up weather. Even worse, this nation himself is totally clueless about the fishy weather.

Arthur, by his human name created would be holding up a rather stout than the regular umbrella; having special features like no other; only to prevent the incessant rain from hitting him continuously. To tell the truth, this rare occasion had been started as of several weeks ago. At first, it does not seem to bother Arthur that much since it's only natural for his land to rain like this. Arthur gripped the handle as hard as possible, panicking internally-

_"Could it be...-"  
__**"SSSSBOOOOOOOOOM''**___

Arthur yelped in frighten; stepping backwards slightly and attempting to catch his breathe. The sudden lightning storm from a few miles from here literally startled him.

_"Bloody hell! It seems I have to get home as soon as possible or else I will be strike by that!''_

He said, in a not-so-decent tone. Arthur fixed his clothes. He managed to reach home within 15 minutes.__

Infront of the wooden door and top roof above, he tried to wipe away all the water from his body, then closing his umbrella in a gentle way like a typical gentleman. He cursed at the weather for all his troubles under his breathe. Afterwards, he entered his house; flicking the lights and sitting on the couch alone, he threw his jacket to the groundand trying to figure out about the silly weather-


	2. Chapter 2: Blue meteor

_tick tick tick tick_

Several minutes have passed by and yet, the British nation still pondering over the thoughts of the rare occasion. His current sitting position; each fingers crossing each other, hands over his forehead, and eyes glancing down the green and fluffy carpet of floor. The more he thinks, the more he gets irritated. Eventually, Arthur stands up from the couch.

_It would be only wasting my precious time if I keep sitting on here. What the bloody hell am I thinking? I swear my head is going to burst if I let those fake thoughts meddling with my mind!_

Arthur shook his head and ruffles his hair. Afterwards, he heads towards his personal room, selecting the most favourite and comfortable casual clothes from the wardrobe which located at the corner of his room. After done selecting it, he placed his clothes nicely and tidily on the bed. To relax himself, he would prefer to enjoy a luxury and warm bath on the bathroom. That would positively clear his mind from all the pressure, tensions, or any thoughts that interrupted with his mind and mood.

_It's been a while since I enjoy something different. Having a luxury and romantic bath could_ _probably disconnect myself from the harsh reality world._ _Well- for a while. It's better than drinking alcohol anyways._

This is when the most exciting part happens. Before even leaving a footstep on the bathroom floor, Arthur flicks and then adjusting the light until the whole bathroom eventually gets dimmer and orange-ish. Done with the adjusting, he stepped in to the bathroom, everything feels different and of course,it brights up the spirit of any men; women; or even nations after seeing this! And soon after this, Arthur filled the white-coloured cultured marble tub with rather warm and soothing water~ Various coloured and different types of petals from different flowers and scent were then scattered all around the bathtub. Before diving himself into the pool of luxurious, Arthur raised up one of his leg, placing his feet into the bathtub to feel and test the warmth of water. After satisfying the warmth that he suits and expect the most, he would then slowly and carefully immerse his whole body[naked] into it. As if drifting himself off to another world.

_How I longed to feel this... Ahh...~_

Arthur current position was him lying down on the bathtub_, _staring at the ceiling which was _"orange-coloured" _by the light. He tilted his head to the side and watch the innumerable rain drops pouring down from the sky through the pane of the window.

_What happen to ye...You never seem so gloomy before.._

Arthur, being sentimental and mumbling words to himself. He continues to watch the raindrops and then-

_Hmm? Wait... What the bloody hell!?_

It was right before when Arthur started to look away but then, his eyes caught onto something.

_I-Is there_ _ever so blue-ish meteor before!? Plus it gives off a really eerie and strong feeling! Something must have gone wrong with the sky!_

Right after just a few minutes, a LOUD sound was heard. The ground shook a little making the water in the bathtub to splashes to the floor. Arthur gets up from there quickly_, _after done dressing up his clothes, he grabbed on the umbrella he used earlier and headed out from his house. Arthur, who's notorious of being the master in magic uses his magical sense to detect where the weird and odd-looking meteor shower fell.

_That loud sound that crashed in the ground must be that thing I saw earlier!_

Again, _"monologuing" _to himself as he shield himself from the rain whilst running to the location. His intuition plus magical sense had lead him to a certain place where he could see an enormous smoke produced and scattered to the night sky. The feeling Arthur held was getting more intense when he was about to approach the place. Then, the path he walked leaded him to an old and collapsing factory. He find himself a way to get inside it. After successfully got into the factory, Arthur reached the place within several minutes. He stopped, gawking with his jaw opened at a blue-aura emitting person. And then he realized, it was a young lady-


End file.
